No dejes que te roben el corazón
by isabel2011
Summary: Desde que se conocieron en la escuela primaria supieron que su amistad sería distinta a cualquier otra, sin embargo, se convirtió en un secreto que después de tanto ocultar los aplastó con el horrible dolor de la distancia.
1. Me haces falta

**Holaaa queridos amigos que gustan de leer fanfics con parejas poco convencionales! :D**

**Hacer un Kartie es una idea que vengo postergando hace mucho, pero cómo en algún momento prometí lo publicaria apenas terminara mi primer fanfic (EL AMOR LLEGA SIN AVISAR), y cómo soy mujer de palabra... siii, soy mujer y no me llamo Isabel, es mi pseudónimo en honor a mi escritora favorita (Isabel Allende). Lo aclaro porque por algunos reviews me he dado cuenta que a veces no saben si dirigirse hacia mí en masculino o femenino jejejjeje a mi también me pasa con otras personas que tienen nickname muy raros pero bueno ya me dejo de rodeos y voy a lo importante. **

**Es una historia situada en la vida de nuestros queridos integrantes del glee club después de 3 años de haberse graduado, pero claramente irán saliendo cosas del pasado o recuerdos que serán los que están escritos en cursiva, lo demás es lo que pasa en el presente :D**

**Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten y comenten ;) este primer capítulo que está totalmente dedicado a mi amigo _VanDarkness :D! ! !_**

**UN ABRAZO! ! !**

* * *

**Primer capítulo: Me haces falta.**

New York era su sueño hecho realidad. Pero llegar al tope de sus expectativas resultó ser un arma de doble filo, porque a pesar de lo mucho que luchó por aquello de lo que ahora podía gozar tranquilamente, también estaba la tranquilidad que se hacía tediosa mientras pasaban y pasaban los meses. A veces se sorprendía frente al espejo aletargado y sin más en su pecho que un profundo vacio. Había sobreestimado la ciudad de las grandes oportunidades, porque vista desde cerca no tenía el brillo que lo cegaba al imaginarla. NYADA lo mantenía ocupado con las clases teóricas y los ensayos de musicales que presentaban cada tres meses, no se podía quejar porque sus expectativas de mejorar cómo artista estaban completamente satisfechas, también contaba con compañeros de ideologías tan diversas que estaría mintiendo si dijera que se aburría, apenas y había tiempo para sentarse a descansar con tantas obligaciones académicas y una vida social francamente agitada.

¿Cómo podía estar descontento si tenía lo que siempre quiso?

Kurt vivía solo en un departamento vanguardista. Su plan de vivir con Rachel se esfumó cuando la chica fue rechazada por NYADA, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, ella no estaba triste ya que sus padres que bien conocían el mundo del espectáculo hicieron hasta lo imposible por conseguir un manager para Rachel y debido a las actitudes escénicas indiscutibles de la joven en menos de un año haciendo audiciones en Hollywood logró conseguir un papel secundario en una comedia romántica que significó el inicio de una prospera carrera como actriz.

La única persona de la secundaria que veía más a menudo era Mercedes que estaba estudiando leyes en la universidad de New York, ella no había perdido su pasión por el canto pero quiso darles en el gusto a sus padres postergando su carrera musical. Al principio fue duro y no pasaba noche en que no corriera al departamento de Kurt para llorar en su hombro y desahogar su rabia, sin embargo ya había pasado tres años desde que empezó a estudiar y cada vez se apasionaba más por su carrera, lo cual era evidente considerando que sus calificaciones sobresalían de manera notable.

_._

Llegar a una fría habitación que no estaba muy aseada debido a que las tres personas que la habitaban estaban demasiado ocupadas cómo para preocuparse de limpiar y sacar la basura se le hacía cada día más agotador, solo quería llegar a un lugar cálido y cómodo donde se pudiese relajar.

Se quitó sus zapatillas Converse y sujetándose del brazo del sillón dio un pequeño impulso para caer sobre este. Acomodó sus piernas quedando extendido a lo largo del sillón, tomó la mochila que se encontraba en la parte trasera de su silla de ruedas y sacó el libro que llevaba algún tiempo leyendo cuando quería descansar de sus labores académicas. "El cuaderno de Maya" había llamado su atención apenas lo vio en la vitrina de su librería favorita, era el último libro que publicó Isabel Allende, una famosa escritora chilena. Consideró que era más que adecuado para comenzar a conocer a esta escritora de la que tanto había oído. Sacó el boleto de transporte subterráneo que había dejado cómo marcador para no perder la pagina donde había quedado y liberó su mente para transportarse a otra dimensión donde la protagonista era una adolescente que había emprendido una aventura para salvar su vida de unos peligrosos mafiosos del contrabando. No sabía exactamente cuántas horas habían pasado desde que comenzó a leer, pero estaba seguro de que no habían sido pocas, porque salió de su ensimismamiento por el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

- ¿Tan bueno está el libro?- preguntó Noah Puckerman dejando una caja de herramientas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- No tienes idea, amigo, deberías leerlo cuando lo termine- dijo Artie sentándose y marcando la página donde quedó con su boleto nuevamente.

- No cuentes con ello- dijo rodando los ojos y sacando una botella de jugo del refrigerador- ¿Te sirvo un vaso?- preguntó levantando el envase.

- Por favor y si puedes hace algo para comer- se posiciono en su silla de ruedas y fue a la cocina para recibir el vaso que le extendía su amigo.

- Tengo una mejor idea- dijo caminando hasta el teléfono que había sujeto a la pared, a un lado del refrigerador- Llamaré a Finn para que traiga comida china.

Cuando Artie terminó la secundaria sabía que quería estudiar cine para ser guionista y director. Lo apasionaba ese mundo donde la creatividad se apoderaba de sus sentidos y era capaz de inventar historias increíbles y después dirigirlas para ver con vida la idea que por mucho tiempo vivió en su mente. Le resultaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Aunque aún no terminaba sus estudios, ya había escrito y dirigido más de diez cortometrajes, lo cual era un record entre sus compañeros, además no se trataba de proyectos caseros, sino que trabajaba con profesionales que al conocer sus habilidades le pedían que participara activamente en sus planes. Ser nerd era innato pero jamás pensó que eso lo llevaría a ser tan popular en su facultad. La popularidad le sentaba de maravilla, porque aprendió a tomar las cosas buenas que esto ofrecía y también a no encandilarse con los elogios que bien sabia a veces iban con ciertas intenciones que él no estaba dispuesto a complacer.

Vivía en Los Ángeles con Puck que se dedicaba a su negocio de limpiar piscina y con Finn que tras conseguir una beca deportiva se inscribió en la universidad para estudiar educación física. Les iba bastante bien, no lo podían negar. La idea de vivir juntos fue de Puck, pero quién les ayudó a instalarse en la ciudad fue Cooper Anderson, el hermano de Blaine. Cooper se hizo bastante cercano a ellos y de vez en cuando se juntaban a beber un par de cervezas en algún pub universitario.

Finn llegó atiborrado de libros y con una bolsa en su mano izquierda. Sacaron los recipientes de comida china reconociendo el pedido de cada uno y con una cerveza en la mano se sentaron a disfrutar de la cena en el living mirando el canal deportivo.

- ¡Te dije que pidieras la carne mongoliana sin ají verde!- reclamó Puck- Tendré que ir por más cerveza si quiero sobrevivir al ardor- dijo quejándose y caminando hacia la cocina.

- Hablé con Kurt- comentó Finn mirando distraído el televisor.

- ¿Cómo está?- se apresuró a preguntar Artie.

- Se escuchaba bien, cómo siempre.

- Me alegra- dijo un poco decaído y arreglándose los lentes. Escuchar el nombre de Kurt lo inquietaba.

Podía ser que New Directions había desaparecido cuando todos se graduaron pero la amistad de los que habían fundado ese grupo jamás podría desvanecerse, es por ello que el día de la graduación Artie, Tina, Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes se dieron el más extenso de los abrazos y prometieron jamás abandonar esa amistad que los ayudo a permanecer en pie cuando las adversidades parecían mayores que sus ganas de seguir luchando.

Tina estaba en Alemania con Mike que aún era su novio, estudiando baile en la mejor academia de Europa, pero sin importar la distancia siempre estaba en contacto con sus amigos y cada navidad se juntaban en Lima. Era una especia de ritual irrenunciable.

_Habían pasado cinco meses de la última navidad cuando se juntaron en casa de Rachel. No querían excluir a sus demás amigos de New Directions y por lo mismo compartían también con ellos pero la pijamada de víspera de navidad era una reunión cerrada para ellos cinco._

_Comieron palomitas de maíz con caramelo, tomaron chocolate caliente alrededor de la chimenea y conversaron de cosas que solo ellos entendían, era tan de ellos hablar en clave que no se daban cuenta, les salía natural como caminar._

_Las chicas se quedaron dormidas demasiado temprano para Kurt y Artie, pero no se hicieron problemas. Tomaron sus sacos de dormir y salieron al patio trasero. Estaba nevando y parecía una locura siquiera asomar la nariz fuera de la casa pero estaban tan complacidos de estar juntos que las inclemencias del clima no significaban nada para ellos dos._

_- ¿Por qué me parece que no eres tan feliz en New York?- preguntó Artie poniéndose el gorro de su chaqueta para proteger sus orejas del frio._

_- Quizás porque es así- contestó Kurt mirando el cielo que estaba atestado de brillantes estrellas._

_- No sigas con eso si no es lo que deseas- dijo Artie mirando a su amigo con preocupación._

_- Artie, estoy bien, es solo que siento un vacio en mi corazón…creía que estando en New York todas mis carencias serian llenadas, pero me equivoque._

_- ¿No tiene que ver con Blaine?- se aventuró a preguntar un poco celoso de solo pensar que Kurt aún quisiera a su ex novio._

_- En absoluto- dijo sonriendo- Terminamos hace tanto tiempo y de una forma tan amistosa que me sorprende que haya sido el amor de mi vida en algún momento._

_- Quizás jamás lo fue- dijo Artie con sus ojos fijos en los labios de Kurt._

_- Tiene sentido- frotó sus manos para entrar en calor- Será mejor que entremos sino queremos pescar un resfrió- Artie abrió la puerta dándole el paso a Kurt y se dirigieron a la chimenea donde las chicas seguían durmiendo. Kurt se acercó a Artie para ayudarlo a sentarse en el sillón y cuando lo tomó por la cintura sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, siempre le pasaba eso cuando tocaba a Artie. Se apresuro a dejarlo en el sillón y después se puso al lado de su amigo._

_- Es bueno estar con ustedes- dijo Artie tomando la mano de Kurt para acariciarla- Me hacen mucha falta- dijo mirando a Kurt que lo observaba con sus ojos azules llenos de ilusión- Tú me haces falta- dijo acercando sus labios a los de Kurt._

_- Nos pueden ver- susurro sobre los labios de su amigo, pero después de pensarlo mejor le sacó los lentes y fue el quién terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba. Artie acomodaba su boca para tomar el labio inferior de Kurt y succionarlo cómo siempre le había gustado hacer y Kurt se dejaba hacer mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Artie. Después de ese breve pero intenso beso se acomodaron para dormir con una sonrisa decorando sus rostros. Desde que se habían conocido en la primaria sabían que la relación de ellos sería distinta, eran amigos, jamás fueron novios, pero se daban la licencia de tocar, de besar y de poseer más de los que un amigo común y corriente tendría permitido._

Artie no podía dejar de pensar en ese último beso que se dieron, y anhelaba volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos…. Lo que él no sabía era que Kurt también lo deseaba.

* * *

**Si te gustó lo que leiste comenta y si no te gustó...**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**también comenta! :D  
**


	2. IT HURTS

**N/A: **Holaaaaa queridos :´) este capítulo se llama IT HURTS como el título de la canción de 2NE1 que me acompaño mientras escribía este capítulo :D esta canción expresa un fuerte sentimiento de abandono y queda perfecto con el cap por eso les recomiendo que escuchen: IT HURTS de 2NE1 mientras leen.

* Cursiva: pensamientos.

* Negrita: flash back.

_SALUDOS ESPECIALES PARA:_

- VanDarkness: lindooo contigo nació la idea de escribir un Kartie, y más que nada porque al leer tú fic Kartie me entusiasme mucho y se me hizo inevitable unir a estos dos :´) Gracias por tu constante apoyo y de corazón deseo que sigas con tu fic porque es hermoso. Un abrazo!

- Elizabeth: amiga recibí tu mensaje pero la página me dice que me tienes bloqueada y no te puedo responder, tampoco te pude contestar los reviews y cuando intente dejar un comentario en tu fanfic de nuevo me salió una advertencia de que se me denegaba esa acción por estar bloqueada. Debe ser porque te hiciste hace poco tu cuenta, así que revisa bien tu cuenta para que encuentres que está fallando y nos podamos comunicar. En todo caso si quieres saber mi respuesta al mensaje que me mandaste, mándame algún correo y con gusto te envío mi respuesta porque la tengo lista xD Gracias por todo! Un abrazo!

- InsaneGirl13: aún no hay lemon peeeeeero si hay cap nuevo xD ojalá que te guste y lo disfrutes mucho :D eternamente agradecida del cariño y entusiasmo que expresas en tu review :´) un enorme abrazo y mis mejores deseos para tu vida!

**AHORA A LEER Y COMENTAR! :)**

* * *

******Segundo capítulo: **IT HURTS

El café sabía especialmente amargo ese día. Los recuerdos agolpándose torpemente en su subconsciente le impedían terminar el ensayo de ese día de forma impecable como acostumbraba.

- Dejémoslo para mañana- sugirió Adam.

- Una vez más, por favor- pidió suplicante porque sabía lo cansado que debía estar su amigo de repetir tantas veces el mismo parlamento.

- Solo una vez más- dijo resignado y posicionándose bajo el foco. Caminó delicadamente dejando caer su cuerpo de golpe cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta- "Lo llevas bien pero yo no"- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

_No lo llevo bien, para nada. _Pensó Kurt en su mundo paralelo, donde Artie lo miraba reprobatoriamente. No quería esa mirada, porque lo dañaba más que la ausencia de él.

- Me rindo, Kurt, quiero dormir, comer, vivir sin que mi trasero golpee el suelo cada cinco minutos.

- Perdón por hacerte perder tanto tiempo- dijo Kurt derrotado.

- Ya, pero tú... ¿estás bien?- preguntó intrigado por lo volátil que estaba Kurt.

- Sí- respondió en automático y tomo su bolso para salir corriendo del lugar.

_Malditos códigos de área _tecleaba con odio los botones del teléfono público. _Responde, responde, deja lo que sea que estés haciendo y contesta el maldito teléfono. _Otro periodo libre desperdiciado frente al teléfono que solo marcaba pero nadie respondía. _ Da gracias a los cielos que no estás aquí porque sino ya te habría escondido los lentes en forma de venganza._ Hablar con su patético proyecto mental de Artie Abrams era denigrante y más porque lo disfrutaba como si de un placebo se tratase. _Por tu culpa me comporto como un lunático, por tu culpa tengo esta duda burbujeando en mis neuronas._

- ¡Hey tú!- Mercedes golpeaba con cuidado el vidrio de la pequeña cabina telefónica donde Kurt reposaba su cabeza. De inmediato abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en los brazos de su amiga donde por fin encontró un poco de tranquilidad- No te desesperes, el sabe lo que hace y por ahora es lo mejor.

- Ya sé que él tiene la razón y yo no- dijo con el seño tan fruncido que se quedaron unas pequeñas marcas en su frente como recordatorio de lo obstinado que podía ser cuando se trataba de Artie- se irá Mercedes.

- Pero volverá.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¡Vamos! Es Artie, el chico más aprensivo que conocemos.

Sí, Artie era terriblemente aprensivo con las personas que quería. Cuidaba de ellos más que de si mismo pero Kurt no podía esperar que eso fuera razón suficiente para que él regresara teniendo la oportunidad de desarrollar su indiscutible talento en un lugar tan propicio.

- ¿Y si voy con él?- se preguntó sin la intención de que Mercedes lo escuchara pero había fallado y su amiga lo miraba con sus ojos apretados, agudizando la mirada y esperando por una pronta aclaración, pero Kurt se mantuvo en silencio más perdido en su idea que en la preocupación de explicar porque tanto alboroto desde que supo que Artie se iba a España.

- ¿Me lo dices tú o te lo saco yo?- amenazó Mercedes.

- Es mi amigo y no preguntes más porque no tengo nada que decir.

- Gracias por la confianza- dijo irónicamente.

- No se trata de eso.

- Aclaremos algo. Primero: siempre he sabido que se traen algo entre manos, dos: nunca me entrometí porque no era necesario y por último: mírate, en serio, mírate porque no estarías así si solo se tratase de un amigo.

- ¡Qué te digo la verdad!- exploto de rabia.

- Tranquilo- lo abrazo contra su voluntad y sobó su espalda como intentando diluir sus penas.

_Somos amigos, sólo amigos pero amigos que se necesitan, amigos que se besan, amigos que se acarician, amigos que se susurran secretos, amigos que pierden la razón si hay un abismo que los separa._

Como si el clima quisiera apocar más sus sentimientos, comenzó a llover, lluvia espesa y fría. Pero no se protegió del aluvión porque cuando el agua se resbalaba por las fracciones de su rostro, la sal se limpiaba dando paso un aire fresco que lo hacía suspirar. Su ropa empapada pegada a su esbelto cuerpo era lo más cercano a un abrazo y si cerraba los ojos podía apostar su vida a que los brazos de Artie lo apretaban con mucha fuerza.

- Sube- pedía Mercedes desde su auto.

- Quiero caminar.

- Te vas a resfriar.

- Por favor, Mercedes, déjame solo.

- Iré a tu departamento pero si no llegas en quince minutos llamare al novecientos once.

- No quiero esto, no lo necesito- se quejó mirando con enfado a su amiga.

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto confundida.

- Solo yo puedo entender esto y si te molesta no poder consolarme te pido disculpas pero no voy a aceptar que me trates así porque si me estoy arruinado es elección mía.

- Llámame cuando llegues a tu departamento- dijo algo impactada por las palabras de Kurt.

Siguió caminando, flotando entre la gente sin mirar caras u objetar empujones. Tardó treinta minutos más de lo normal en llegar porque nada le apresuraba a abandonar los brazos de Artie. Sacó las llaves de su apretado pantalón y se adentro en la desolada escena. Paró en seco al pasar al lado del espejo que descasaba en la pared del pasillo que le conducía a su baño. Se observó y sintió la necesidad de arrancarse la ropa con los dientes si era necesario. Frustrado se despojó de sus prendas y el frío congelando la médula de sus huesos lo llevaron a la ducha para tomar un baño de ardiente espuma y vapor. Se quedó ahí hasta que sus manos hormigueaban y apenas podía sentir la piel después de arrancar capas y capas de células con su esponja exfoliante dejando manchas rojas por todo su cuerpo.

Antes de dormir llamó al celular de Artie pero estaba apagado. Igual que las últimas semanas.

_._

La pila de hojas al lado de su taza de café demasiado cargado lo miraba con burla. Se refregó los ojos por debajo de los lentes. El estimulo que lo sacaba de su sopor era el incesante tono de la llamada entrante en el teléfono de su estudio de edición. El número de Kurt sin falta estaba ahí reclamando un poco de atención. Sonrió, o eso pensaba que era la mueca que se formaba cada vez que sabía que Kurt sostenía un teléfono esperando por él.

- ¿Quieres que tome la llamada?- preguntó Puck que entró a la oficina sin tocar primero y llevaba en su mano el encargo de Artie.

- ¡No!- se apresuro a contestar ganándose una mirada suspicaz.

- Diez cajas de cinta roja y un paquete de alfileres- repasó Puck mientras dejaba los objetos sobre la mesa.

- Gracias, me salvaste. Necesitaba esto para terminar el cortometraje- abrió las cajas para sacar de forma desordenada los metros interminables de cinta para crear una maraña de forma irregular con alfileres insertados al azar.

- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- preguntó Puck con la cabeza ladeada.

- La representación metafórica de un corazón.

- Por supuesto. ¿No saldrás a almorzar?

- Ya comí- dijo indicando la caja de donas con chocolate.

- Me preguntaba si vamos a hacer algo especial antes de que te vayas.

- No quiero una despedida- dijo Artie jugando con el velcro de sus guantes.

- Ya lo has dicho pero insisto en que nos lo debes.

- Puck no sé si deba irme- reveló con inquietud.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando defina lo que haré se los haré saber, por mientras prefiero que no organicen una despedida.

- No es fácil entenderte, viejo.

- ¿Por qué tanto apuro para despedirme? ¿Será que te quieres quedar con mi habitación?

- Un gimnasio quedaría perfecto en ese espacio- dijo Puck pensativo- pero no es por eso.

- Te aseguro que pronto sabrás mi decisión.

- Sin presiones, viejo- dijo cerrando un ojo y disponiéndose a abandonar el lugar- nos vemos en casa.

- Claro.

Dejó sus lentes sobre la mesa, el cansancio martilleaba su cabeza. La última vez que habló con Kurt fue para contarle que le habían ofrecido un cupo para terminar sus estudios en España. Su amigo se oía entusiasmado por la idea e insistía en que tenía que conocer a Almodóvar apenas llegara a Europa, dando por hecho que el aceptaría la oferta. No se quejaba por el apoyo de Kurt pero si por no tener derecho a pedirle que lo retenga.

_Pídeme que me quede por favor._

Decidió ignorar a Kurt no por gusto, ya que moría por escuchar su voz, sino por la necesidad de entender que era lo que de verdad quería. Kurt influía demasiado en sus decisiones y se trataba de un proyecto demasiado importante como para dejarlo a las lábiles emociones.

**Las vacaciones de verano pasaban tan rápido que parecía imposible aferrarse a esos días hermosamente aromatizados por el perfume de Kurt. El pasto fresco era el lugar preferido para conversar por la tarde.**

**- ¿Cómo se toma una decisión?- preguntó Artie.**

**- Haces lo que más te guste- contesto Kurt sin vacilar.**

**- ¿Y si lo que más te gusta no es lo correcto o es más importante dejar lo que te gusta para ganar algo realmente valioso?- la confusión era evidente en los ojos de Artie.**

**- Entonces vacías tu mente y la primera imagen que aparezca después de quedar en blanco es tu camino- respondió cerrando sus ojos y hundiendo su nariz por detrás de la oreja de Artie.**

**Fue un verano maravilloso porque pasaron mucho tiempo a solas sin preocuparse por ser sorprendidos, pero de eso ya pasaban por lo menos cinco años. **

Realizó el ejercicio que Kurt le había enseñado pero era demasiado difícil obligarse a sacar los ojos de Kurt de sus pensamientos, por eso lo hacía con los ojos abiertos porque si los cerraba la mirada de Kurt lo intimidaba como diciéndole que se deje de tonterías y lo vaya a buscar. Y lo haría si Kurt no fuese tan lejano a su constante realidad. Kurt era su estrella fugaz, aparecía de vez en tanto pero siempre estaba deseando que el momento de verlo llegase para derretirse con sus encantos y entregarlo todo para y por él.

_Estás conmigo siempre y no te quiero sacar de aquí pero no sé si tú me quieres contigo por un tiempo indefinido… ¿te aburrirías de mi si estuviésemos más tiempo juntos? _

Se sentía vencido por sus sentimientos y viajar a España era tan absurdo como creer que algún día volvería a caminar. Kurt era lo que más amaba y dejarlo una vez ya había sido desgarrador pero una segunda vez no viviría para contarlo. Estaban lejos, se veían poco, pero sabían que si se esforzaban un poco podían coincidir en las festividades o viajar cuando tenían suficiente dinero para pasar un par de días juntos encerrados en una habitación maldiciendo al tiempo por pasar tan rápido y perder tantos momentos valiosos para después rendirse a los besos y caricias que parecían ser la única medicina efectiva para curar su heridas de amor.

Encendió su celular y llamó a Kurt. Al tercer intento la voz somnolienta de Kurt lo recibió.

- ¿Diga?

- No me iré, Kurt- dijo Artie con la voz entre cortada por lo agitado que se ponía su corazón al escuchar a Kurt.

- ¡Artie!- gritó emocionado- Artie, te he llamado muchas veces grandísimo idiota- dijo Kurt enfadado pero también feliz por escuchar la noticia.

- Tenía que hacerlo…

- ¿Hacer qué?- preguntó sin entender a que se refería Artie.

- Quedarme- dijo en un suspiro- no puedo tener mi mente en blanco.

- ¿Qué?- ahora sí que estaba confuso por las palabras de su amigo.

- Olvídalo- dijo sonriendo por sentirse tan nervioso al intentar confesar sus sentimientos, pero estaba de más, el solo quería ver a Kurt- ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?- preguntó con su tono de galán que tanta gracia hacia al castaño.

- Deja de hablar en clave que me pones de los nervios- dijo Kurt al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre su almohada perezosamente.

- El sábado te llevare el desayuno a la cama.

- No juegues, Artie, que hace más de un año que no vienes a New York para visitarme ¿aun guardas la llave de mi departamento?

- Tú solo espérame.

- Lo haré.

**Kurt confía en Artie como en nadie más. Solo ellos saben lo que están dispuestos a poner en juego con tal de ser leales a eso tan raro y confuso que comparten.**

**- Se ven tan lindos juntos- decía Mercedes mirando con entusiasmo a Kurt que conversaba con Jason ajeno a los comentarios de sus amigos.**

**- ¿Crees que se lo pida?- dijo Tina con sus ojos bien abiertos por la idea.**

**- Créanme yo sé de gays. Jason es uno y está babeando por mi amigo, me siento tan orgullosa- dijo Rachel emocionada.**

**Artie escuchaba aparentemente tranquilo pero con disimulo mantenía a Kurt bajo su mirada y de vez en cuando le sonreía como para hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Jason se despidió de Kurt y este se fue a juntar con sus amigos.**

**- ¿Y?- preguntó Mercedes expectante.**

**- ¿Y qué?- le devolvió la pregunta a su amiga.**

**- ¡Anda ya, Kurt!- se quejó Rachel- cuéntanos sobre Jason ¿están avanzando?**

**- Sí, avanzando en el trabajo de biología- respondió Kurt mientras dejaba sus libros en su locker.**

**- Si tú lo dices- dijo Mercedes rodando los ojos.**

**- Artie- llamó Kurt- ¿vamos?**

**- Vamos- tomó el bolso de Kurt y lo puso sobre sus piernas y luego se fueron sin tomar atención a las miradas cabreadas de sus amigas que esperaban jugosos detalles del emergente romance entre Kurt y Jason.**

**Kurt medía su mano con la de Artie riendo por lo largos que se veían sus dedos cuando entrelazaba los entrelazaba con los de su amigo.**

**- ¿Te invitó a salir?- preguntó Artie que hasta el momento no había querido hacer preguntas.**

**- Sí- respondió Kurt sin dejar de analizar las manos que con cariño intentaban tocar su rostro.**

**- ¿Y cuando saldrán?**

**- Nunca.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque no quiero- dijo con simpleza dejando que Artie tomara su cara y se acercó para dejar un beso sobre la frente de su amigo.**

Con una imborrable sonrisa se despidieron esperando con ansias el fin de semana que prometía ser un hermoso tiempo de reencuentro.

* * *

_:D Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! por el momento deja tu review y expresa con total libertad tu opinión!**  
**_

_Un abrazo! :)  
_


End file.
